


Love to Give

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Will is missing having canine companions in his new life with Hannibal.





	Love to Give

Will was missing one of his happy places. He had accepted that he would be living without his dogs now that he and Hannibal were on a new path together. Each new home that they went to looked like the perfect place to start a fur family, but he couldn’t bare the thought of leaving them as he had when he went after the dragon and then on the run with Hannibal. Hannibal couldn’t stand to see the pain in Will’s face when he would get a moment to pet a dog out somewhere and the inevitable parting of ways. Will told himself it was alright that he was without a dog because he didn’t deserve them if he was living as he was. His husband had to find a way to bridge the gap between a dogless life and the one he knew before. 

One morning as they were driving to check the post office box that Chiyoh had set up for them Hannibal took a different way into town. Will looked at him but didn’t question it. He just flipped through the radio stations. He leaned back into his seat and let the familiar words of Behind Blue Eyes take his mind out of the moment. His eyes were closed and the sun was pressing against his lids trying to get inside. He felt the car stop and he opened his eyes to see that Hannibal was parking them in front of Fluff n Ruff Rescue. His eyes lit up and his heart leaped into his chest but it slid back down when he realized he was going to have to refuse the offer.He wanted a new dog more than anything. He wanted several new dogs more than anything. 

“We can’t, Hannibal, I appreciate this but we talked about this,” he said as he turned his pained face to look at his love sitting beside him. He hated to disappoint him, but he had to. He had to pick the right choice. 

Hannibal took WIll’s hand in his and he stroked his fingers from nail to hand and felt each hand as he looked down at them.

“Yesterday I was at the drug store and this group had a table set up with some of their dogs up for adoption. I wanted to bring them all home to you. I knew that wasn’t right for you. What I did instead was ask them if they needed any volunteers. You are here to meet with someone about being a dog walker and to help with other things that the rescue might need. A woman named Mary is expecting you, Nick. You have much love to give and I know you want to give some of it to animals, that is who you are. “ he said letting Will’s hand go. 

Will scooted across the middle of their seats and pressed his lips to the older man’s soft kiss. He climbed out of their car and bounced inside with an excitement that Hannibal had not seen in Will since, well he didn’t ever recall it, actually. 

Weeks passed and Will got his dog therapy time in three days a week for the rescue. Hannibal was looking over his sketchbook while waiting for Will to be ready to leave. The lines he started with turned into his beloved sitting on a patch of grass in front of Fluff n Ruff with an older lab mix hugging him as eagerly as Will was hugging him. He was lost in the image of his smile as the car door opened and Will climbed in.

“You saw me last week with Vinnie, huh?” Will laughed softly “ that boy is going to become someone’s best friend any day now.” 

Hannibal just smiled at him and pulled the car’s gear into reverse. Will noticed a couple of business cards resting in the pocket of his door. 

“Did you make some contacts today, Hannibal?” he asked

Hannibal hummed and parted his lips to tell him that he had made some contacts. Will knew that also meant that they would most likely be moving again soon. He tipped his head back and wondered why he bothered to encourage a volunteer position that would get him attached to animals if he was going to have to relocate him soon. He picked up the cards and looked. None of the cards shared their area code, or their zip code. 

“Hannibal?” Will asked as if his name was question enough “where are these from?”

“ Somewhere else, some places that we might visit once again when you can get time off from your new job.” he replied

“ A hunting trip?” he laughed

Hannibal smiled and said “of sorts”

Will placed the business cards back into the pocket. He hadn’t even noticed when Hannibal gathered them before. These were from the last town that they came from. Will looked down at the mix of white, black, gray, brown and silver furs that clung to his flannel. There were even tufts of fur hanging onto his shoe strings when he got home to remove them. The meteorologist on the evening news read off the highs and lows of the upcoming weekend. 

“ It’s heading into winter soon, but as of today it’s still beautiful and crisp, right folks?” they read into the camera.

Hannibal started on dinner as Will thumbed through the pictures that he had taken over the last few weeks with the rescue dogs. 

“It is , it’s still beautiful,” Will answered to the television image.

  
  
  



End file.
